


Holiday Howler

by sherlockid25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Si Fred vive, Sé que no es Navidad, ¿por qué narices murió?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockid25/pseuds/sherlockid25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATENCIÓN: el fic no es mío, esto es solo una traducción del verdadero trabajo llevado a cabo por BethRedus. Si queréis leerlo en su idioma de origen (inglés) visitar a la autora y leerlo.</p>
<p>Es la semana antes de Navidad, la madriguera está calentita y acogedora, cuando un Howler estropea el espíritu navideño...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Howler

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holiday Howler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813505) by [BethRedus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethRedus/pseuds/BethRedus). 



**Capítulo 1**

Era una preciosa mañana de domingo, una semana antes de Navidad. Había estado nevando toda la noche y la madriguera brillaba bajo los rayos del tímido sol de diciembre. Dentro, en todas y cada una de la chimeneas, aullaba un intenso fuego haciendo que el ambiente fuera muy acogedor, además, el delicioso olor de las cocina de la señora Weasley flotaba en el aire.

Dicho olor había subido muy poco a poco hacia los pisos superiores despertando a media docena de hombres y levantándolos de sus camas. Unos por uno, el señor Weasley, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron y Harry fueron escaleras abajo y elogiaron a la cocinera dándole un beso en la frente (hasta Harry se había acostumbrado a hacerlo). Todos se sentaron en la mesa prácticamente devorando la comida que la señora Weasley había preparado con tanto cariño y esmero. Harry y Ron, a diferencia de Hermione, decidieron no volver a Hogwarts a cursar octavo, sino que optaron por entrenar para convertirse en aurores. Estas eran sus primeras vacaciones desde que empezaron en septiembre y por una vez, ambos disfrutaban de lo que hacían. Justo cuando estaban pensando en ir con los gemelos a dar una vuelta en trineo, se produjo un fuerte golpe en la ventana de la cocina haciendo que la señora Weasley se sobresaltara y corriera a abrirla dejando entrar al búho que estaba fuera.

-¿no es ese el búho de Hermione?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena de huevos rellenos.

-sí pero, ¿por qué escribe ahora? Se supone que vendrá el miércoles con Ginny...-

Todos los ojos se posaron en la carta que aún estaba entre las patas del animal. Una carta rojo vivo, rojo furia, rojo ira... Un howler. -¿es eso...?- El búho solamente pestañeó ante ellos con sus grandes ojos deshaciéndose de él.

-caray, ella nunca...- susurró Ron (y él era el más indicado para hablar de ello pues su corta aunque acalorada relación con la bruja había estado llena de gritos y casi duelos de varitas pero de uña modo u otro consiguieron volver atrás y ser simplemente amigos).

-¡abridlo antes de que explote!- ordenó la señora Weasley con la cuchara de madera en la mano apuntando a los dos menores de la mesa.

Fue Charlie quien lo cogió y lo abrió dejándolo sobre la mesa mientras Harry y Ron se miraban el uno al otro temiendo por sus vidas y tragando saliva fuertemente. Tenía que ser muy fuerte para que Hermione mandara un howler... Desde luego estaban metidos en algún lío. El envoltorio, sintiéndose al fin libre, se deshizo por sí solo provocando un aumento de la tensión en la cocina que contuvo la respiración temerosa de lo que pudiera salir de esa carta.

-¡FREDERICK GIDEON Y GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!- chilló la carta con voz de Hermione. El suspiro de alivio en el lado de la mesa de Harry y Ron hizo eco en el otro lado, donde Fred y George estaban sentados paralizados por el shock.

-¿cómo sabe nuestros nombres completos? Nosotros nunca...- susurró Fred siendo interrumpido por el howler. -

-ENTIENDO VUESTRA NECESIDAD DE HACER TRUCOS Y BROMAS, ENTIENDO EL PLACER QUE OS PRODUCE EL HACER TRUCOS Y BROMAS, ENTIENDO VUESTRO ORGULLO AL VER QUE SALEN BIEN VUESTROS TRUCOS Y BROMAS, INCLUSO, ENTIENDO LA NECESIDAD QUE TENÉIS DE HACER TRUCOS Y BROMAS EN ESTE DESGASTADO MUNDO POR LA GUERRA Y ADMIRO TAMBIÉN VUESTRA CAPACIDAD PARA HACER MAGIA DE GRAN CALIDAD-

-¡ay, madre! Está usando aliteraciones... Estáis condenados. Ha sido un placer conoceros Fred y George...- murmuró Ron.

-¡SIN EMBRAGO!- continuó gritando la carta- ¡NI ADMIRO, NI VEO EL USO DE VUESTRA MERCANCÍA YENDO (DE CONTRABANDO) POR LOS PASILLOS DE HOGWARTS!-

La señora Weasley mandó una mirada envenenada a los gemelos, quienes estaban encogidos de miedo.

-SI ESTA NO FUERA LA ESTACIÓN PARA ESTAR CONTENTOS Y FESTEJAR EL AMOR, ¡ESTARÍAIS A SEIS METROS BAJO EL SUELO! ¡CONSIDERAD VUESTRAS PATÉTICAS VIDAS MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD ESTE AÑO POR QUÉ SINO, EL ESPÍRITU DE LA NAVIDAD SERÍA PELIRROJO, PECOSO Y UN PAQUETE DE DOS INDIVISIBLE! ¡Y ES SUSODICHO ESPÍRITU EL CUAL ESTÁ ENCARNANDO TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS! REZAD A TODOS VUESTROS DIOSES QUE NO SEA DE NUEVO ATACADA POR UNA DE VUESTRAS TRAMPAS DISFRAZADAS DE MUÉRDAGO CON PIERNAS UNA SEXTA VEZ ESTE MES...-

Se escucho una risita por detrás.

-oh, Ginebra, cállate. ¡Esto no es para nada gracioso y lo sabes! POR QUÉ DE ALGUNA MANERA VUESTRAS TRAMPAS HAN EVOLUCIONADO, Y CREEDME CUANDO OS DIGO QUE HE LEÍDO LAS INSTRUCCIONES Y DESCUBIERTO QUE: UNO, NO SON PAREJAS ALEATORIAS COMO SE ANUNCIA SI NO QUE TIENEN PREFERENCIAS POR ALGUNAS ATRAPANDO SIEMPRE A LAS DOS MISMAS PERSONAS. Y DOS, ¡CADA VEZ EL BESO TIENE QUE SER MÁS INTENSO SIN MANERA ALGUNA DE ESCAPAR SI NO HACES LO QUE DICE!- -en realidad esa característica era a propósito...- murmuró Fred. -APENAS PUEDO SALIR DE MI HABITACIÓN SIN SER ATACADA, ¡HEMOS TENIDO QUE ESTABLECER TURNOS DE COMIDA PARA QUE LA PAREJAS "SELECCIONADAS" NO LLEGUEN A LAS MANOS EN MEDIO DEL GRAN COMEDOR! Ginny, deja de reírte, esto es serio... Sí, sé que Seamus se le da muy bien dibujar, ¿y qué?... No, no quiero ver cómo de monos sería nuestros hijos... ¡Por el amor de Dios, quema ese dibujo inmediatamente!... Madre mía, Ginny, no hay nada gracioso en todo esto, ¡si esto sigue así estaré llevando el heredero de los Malfoy a la cena de Navidad!- chilló por detrás.

Harry y Ron hasta ahora relajados al ver que el howler no era para ellos, se levantaron rápidamente apuntando con sus varitas a Fred y a George quienes agacharon la cabeza atemorizados.

-ESPERO QUE ESTO QUEDE ENTRE NOSOTROS, ENTRE PREFECTA Y WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES, PERO... ¡SI TENGO QUE MORREARME OTRA VEZ CON EL MALDITO DRACO MALFOY (SI MORREARSE ES SUFICIENTE PARA VUESTRA ENDEMONIADA TRAMPA), ME ASEGURARÉ PERSONALMENTE DE QUE LA DESCENDENCIA DE LA FAMILIA WEASLEY NO CONTINÚE POR VOSOTROS DOS! ¡ESPERO QUE LA PLAGA ESTE CONTROLADA COMO MUY TARDE A LAS 15:00! ¡POR MERLÍN, SI HASTA SÉ CÓMO SABEN SUS DIENTES!-

-¿en serio?-

-por desgracia, si-

-¿y?...-

-¡cállate! CREO QUE DEBERÍAIS TENER EN CUENTA: MI HONOR COMO PREFECTA Y BRUJA, LA INOCENCIA DE LOS MÁS JÓVENES ¡EL HONOR Y EL FUNCIONAMIENTO DE LA MALDITA ESCULA! ¡HOGWARTS ES UN LUGAR DE APRENDIZAJE Y PERSECUCIÓN DE CONOCIMIENTO Y VUESTRAS BROMITAS ESTÁN ALTERANDO ESE AMBIENTE! ¡MYRTLE LA LLORONA HA INUNDADO TODO EL SEGUNDO PISO TRAS TENER QUE BESAR A PEVEES! HASTA AHORA NADIE HA TENIDO QUE BESAR A SNAPE PERO ME DA QUE ES SOLO CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO... ¿CÓMO NARICES HABÉIS CONSEGUIDO EXTENDER EL ENCANTAMIENTO A FANTASMAS TAMBIÉN? Eso es algo que me gustaría discutir con vosotros cuando esté en la madriguera. Nunca había oído de un encantamiento capaz de atrapar tanto a muertos como a vivos. ¿Se conecta con el alma?, por qué esa es la única explicación que he encontrado después de haber investigado. ¿Podéis creerlo? En toda la biblioteca...-

-Hermione, te estás enrollando- la advirtió Ginny.

-MI BÚSQUEDA ME LLEVÓ A LA BIBLIOTECA Y SALÍ DE ALLÍ CON CUATRO CHUPETONES EN EL CUELLO!-

Hubo un pausa breve.

-lo bueno es que al menos, Luna y Neville están juntos...- Hermione suspiró sonando devastada.

-¡el tiempo corre! Esto tiene un mínimo de tres minutos ¡concluye por favor!- gritó Ginny por detrás.

-¡SI ESTÁS COSAS NO HAN DESAPARECIDO ANTES DE LA PUESTA DE SOL, JURO QUE...-

El mensaje se cortó y el papel ardió en llamas ante los ojos de los presentes.

-errr... Puede que no vallamos a dar esa vuelta en trineo- dijo George tentativamente rompiendo el tenso silencio.-vamos, Fred. Mejor nos vamos yendo.-

-¡y una mierda!- gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono, varitas levantadas.

-¡SENTAOS!- ordenó la señora Weasley- ¡ahora!-

Harry y Ron se tiraron en sus sillas asesinando con la mirada a los gemelos que se habían levantado indecisos.

-¡lo que más importa ahora es deshacer esas trampas! ¿Fred, George?-

-¿si, madre?- respondieron los aludidos

-¿cómo funcionan? ¿Tienen algún filtro de amor o conjuro que atraiga a las personas?-

-¡NO! ¡El filtro de amor o el encantamiento sería ilegales!- aseguró Fred precipitadamente- es una simple trampa accionable con un hechizo de obligación añadido...- -

¿un encanto de obligación? A sí que por eso son las mismas parejas... ¿Cómo son escogidas? ¿Están marcadas desde la primera vez por casualidad o hay un proceso de elección?-

George negó con la cabeza- el detonante que hace que las parejas se junten es la tensión sexual. Cuanta más halla, más fuerte será el hechizo. Caray, teniendo en cuenta cuánto tiempo esos dos han estado mareándose el uno al otro durante al menos nueve años, me sorprende que hallan conseguido contenerse a tan solo cinco veces sin haberse arrancado la ropa el uno al otro...-

Ron empezó a toser fuertemente haciendo que su cara se volviera de un rojo violento exactamente del mismo tono que su pelo.

-¡ARREGLAD ESTO YA!- intervino Harry- ¡arreglad esto y permitid que Hermione os mate para poder después hacerlo nosotros!

La señora Weasley simplemente asintió con la cabeza en dirección a los gemelos quienes interpretaron este signo como una señal para salir por patas los más rápido posible antes de que todos los cuchillos de la cocina volaran hacia la diana que había en sus traseros. Tenían bastante que arreglar...


End file.
